


diary of a teenage drama queen named levi

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Frick Smut, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Smut Frick, ereri, frick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren...You don't understand. </p><p>I am standing here in an empty room--I have nowhere else to go. Please let me in your door, let me in your heart--I can't just keep standing here waiting for you to love me. </p><p>Love me. I need to be loved.</p><p>(The story of how anyone, despite their past and wrongdoings, can find true love. Even in a world like this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**day one: the day i met erne.**

erne.

erne, please erne.

erne……. U DONT UDNE RSTNAD

I AM STANDING HERE INA N EMPTY ROOM I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO

PLEASE LET ME IN UR DOOR LET ME INUR HEART I CANT UST KEEP STANDING HERE WAITING FOR U2  LOVE ME I Need to be loved.

my name is levi. i like gangsters and i am a thug. i dont know the difference. i read fanfiction even tho am a thug. i don’t know if am gay or straight. i’ll ask my mom

i am pretty cool but i have lots of fans. thats the only reason am cool. other than that ima nerd.

im really emotional. please dont let me face tell u otherwise deep down i am an emotional egg, i have lots of feelings i would love to share them all with u, eacha nd every one of them

my mom just told me am gay, so am gay. i am so glad. girls are so dramatic and Nerdy, plus i’m shipped w most of the guys in the scouting legion and all taht other stuff lo l . plus im pretty sure i was gay before i just had 2 make sure my mom was right tbh lo l

anyway ama  total nerd why do girls always want 2 love me, kiss me, hug me, DATE Me its gross.

i still cannot believe that i am hot and stuff. i mean have u seen my emotionless face.

its an emotionless face but theres so many feelings deep down inside me that i have yet to reveal to anyoe

but theres Erne

erne is a g ay ass kid hes sucha  nerd.

actual pic of me and erne in high school musical 2 that is my FAVORITE movie nothing can ever ruin my love for high school musical its my life.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE U" screemed me

"ERne" said erne

"wow u rhot" said me

"i know lo l" said erne

"im gonna frick u" said me

"i know" said erne

frick

frick

_frick_

**frick**

**_frick_ **

frick done


	2. Chapter 2

**day two: the day i fricked erne**

yesterd ay was so NIce, i had so much fun. it was different than the time i fricked shrek, but i guess its because my first was with shrek.

erne was a good second.

kind of.

hes kind of ugly he needs to put some proactiv on

"erne" i breathe

"what bitch" said erne

"u’re so mean 2 me but i lov eit" said me.

"i know" said erne, "do u love me"

"um"

_i didnt know what 2 say_

_DO I LOVE HIM????????_

_do i not love him????? im so confused i dont know who i love what i love or where i love………._

_erne, i am sorry._

_i don’t know how to answer ur ass that isnt covered in proactiv_

_ _

_here’s something that might be able to help u_  love<3 levi


End file.
